Misty's Love and May's Hate
by Waterflowergirl
Summary: When Ash gets a letter from Misty while travelling in Hoenn inviting him and the others to a festival in Cerulean City, things get exciting. May won't let Ash go, but will Ash and Misty's love triumph? Read this to find out!
1. Back To Kanto

**Title: Misty's Love and May's Hate **

**Chapter 1**

_**Author's note: This is my 1**__**st**__** Pokémon story. I'm excited about it, so please enjoy. I love Ash and Misty, they're my favourite couple! **_

_**If you're wonder why I made May the "bad guy" is because I HATE her!! How dare she try and steal Ash away from Misty! (Ggrrr...) Don't think I'm mean because of that. Just read the next chapter note to know.**_

_**I don't own Pokémon!**_

It's been a year after Ash, Brock and Misty went their separate ways. Ash is now travelling in the Hoenn region with his two new companions, May and Max, whose father is a gym leader, and Brock, who he met again while on the road during his new- found journey.

Now, after being apart for so long, Ash has suddenly began to miss Misty. Not that he hadn't already missed her before, but this was a new feeling. It was a feeling of longing and want.

He had grown quite attached to his friend after all their adventures together. And he knows he loves her. Yes, somewhere deep down in his heart, Ash Ketchum claims he loves Misty. Yet, for him, it was impossible to tell if she did feel the same way or how he can tell her he loves her.

For one, without even have kept contact with Misty, it was hard to express his feelings to her. She had sent him one letter once, though. In it, Misty wrote about how boring life was without Ash, and how much she missed him (and Brock of course!). That cheered up Ash for a while, until he began to focus on the upcoming gym battle with Roxanne in Rustboro City. And knowing Ash, he eventually forgot about the letter and never sent a reply.

And two, there was May. Ash was beginning to notice how "protective" she had become with him. When a girl would come close to Ash, May would act nasty to the other girl, sending her away. She also kept trying to make herself attractive and pretty (for Ash, I guess...).

And there was another thing. Whenever Misty was brought up in a conversation, May would make an expression of disgust and annoyance. Ash would glare at her, but oddly enough, May would sort of pucker her lips and bat her eyelashes. (Uughh...)

Ash had not felt anything with her, as he was in love with Misty. It had become obvious, as when May would clutch his arm while they were walking, Ash would shake her off and leave her behind. This fact made May more desperate.

Then one day at the Pokémon Center, after dreaming about his days before the Hoenn region, Ash received another letter from Misty. The letter said that there was festival in Cerulean City that would take place in two weeks. Apparently, Misty wanted Ash and his friends to come. She had even enclosed tickets for all of them on a boat back to the Kanto region.

Ash's heart filled with excitement at the thought. _Back to Kanto! And more importantly, back to Misty..._

Brock peered over his friend's shoulder and read it out load.

"Hey! There even tickets for all of us." He pointed. "Misty thinks of everything, doesn't she?" Ash nodded enthusiastically.

"Do ya think we can go, Brock? I mean, we have been away from home long enough, right?" Ash asked with his face hopeful.

"Yeah! This would be great chance to see all the Pokémon in Ash's region!" Said Max happily. "Don't you think so, May?"

His sister wrinkled up her nose in disapproval. "Hhmph. I don't think it's such a good idea. I mean, we haven't gone this far from home have we? Another region!" She sniggered at the idea.

"Aw, come on May." Pleaded Ash, "you've got your own ticket," he waved one of the tickets, "and it's a festival! I thought you liked those kinds of stuff."

"I do."

"So what's the problem?" Ash asked. "I mean, there's a chance there might be Contests in festivals."

May didn't answer. But in her mind she did. _Her... She's the problem... _

Ash grew irritated at the silence. "Fine," he told her, "we'll leave you behind!"

May's lower lip trembled. "But... I don't... want to go..." she muttered.

"Why?!" Ash's voice grew loader.

"Because..."

"Ha!" he cried impatiently, "I give up trying to know why you won't come, but we're going anyway!"

When May still didn't say a word, Ash stormed out of the room with Pikachu in his arms. He stopped in the cluster of trees growing outside the building and sat on one of the stumps on the ground.

Pikachu leapt to Ash's side and nudged his arm. "Pika pi?"

"Hnn? Oh, Pikachu." He murmured, deep in thought. Pikachu nudged him again. "Pika pi? Pi chu pika?"

"What? Of course I'd love to go back and see Misty!" Ash answered his friend.

"Pi pika pika chu pikachu?" Pikachu asked its trainer.

"What _about_ May?" Ash responded. He glanced back at his pokémon buddy, head tilted to the side.

"Pi pika chu pi chu!" Pikachu cried.

"Well, if she doesn't want to come then why should we take her with us? She won't like it there, that's for sure..."

"Pika pi! Pichu pika pi chu!"

"Yeah, May is my friend. But I thought I told you before, I don't _like her_, like her." Ash said.

"Pi pika pi chu pikachu!" the little yellow pokémon cried. Ash understood what his friend meant very well.

"So you're saying that May's still my friend no matter if I like her or not and that I'm gonna regret it if we leave her behind." Ash repeated slowly.

Pikachu nodded its head.

"You're right. But, she still won't come with us back to Cerulean. And that's the problem!" Ash explained. _And I don't even know why..._

* * *

_**Well... did ya like it? If you did, then PLEASE REVIEW! I'll feel great if people review and I'll post the next chapter earlier (maybe). So, review cause I'll keep working on that 2**__**nd**__** chapter. Thanks! **_

_**Waterflowergirl**_


	2. He's Ash

**Misty's Love and May's Hate**

**Chapter 2**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! This is the second chapter in my first story. I hope you like it!**_

_**P.S In this chapter, May starts thinking that Ash is hers. ... You know, I only hate May when she's trying to steal Ash. But, I do find interest in the May-Drew couple. They're better for each other, I can tell ya that! ;)**_

"Come on May, it's gonna be fun!" Ash was inside the Pokémon Center lobby, trying to persuade May to coming with the others to the Cerulean festival. It was night time and everyone else but them were awake. (Except Nurse Joy and Chansey, of course!)

"Why do you keep saying 'it's going to be fun' when it won't be _fun_?" May asked, impatience and annoyance hinting in her voice.

"Why don't _you_ want to go, anyway?!" Ash cried, starting to get impatient himself. The interrogation had lasted quite a while.

May glared at him. She had this feeling, this weird feeling, that Ash might just like this _Misty_. May didn't like the idea of another girl in Ash's life. _Ash was mine for a long time now, right? A year, I've been with him for a year. He can't just leave me... _

"May!"

A shout snapped May from her thoughts.

"What, Ash?"

"Why don't you just accept the ticket and come with us already?!" He cried, "It's going to be a lot easier for all of us!"

"You know what Ash, I think you _like_ her." May said, slightly afraid of the answer, "You do, don't you? That's why you're so desperate to go. "

Out of all the things May said, this was the one that REALLY went home. "L-like... who, May?" Ash asked.

"You know... the girl that invited you to the festival." She said matter-of-factly and motioned to the tickets on the table in front of her, "The one that started all these problems. _Her_."

"Problems?!"

"Yeah, problems. _That girl _is just a trouble maker, Ash."

"Well May, '_that girl'_ has a name. It's Misty. And she's not causing the problems, you are! You're giving _me_ problems because you won't come!" Ash's eyes brooded. (That means "get angry".) "And why don't you like her, anyway? She's nice, and friendly and sweet..."

May's eyes narrowed immediately when she heard those words come out of Ash mouth. _Oh no! Maybe he really does like her!_

Ash continued to stare dreamily around in space until his eyes caught sight of May's expression. _(Gulp...) Uh oh. She looks pretty mad..._

"Anyway May, it's getting kinda late. So here's the deal," he sat down in front of May, glancing at the clock on the wall: _10 pm exactly_, "The ticket says the boat going to Cerulean City will leave in two days. I'll give you until then to decide if you're coming or not. So...yeah. G'night!" Ash stood up and walked to his room.

"Night..." May whispered. She too stood up, bid "Goodnight!" to Nurse Joy and Chansey and walked to her room. Once there, she fell on her pillow and sighed a long, deep sigh.

_I don't what to do. That girl, Missy or whatever her name was is going to steal Ash away from me if I let him go. But then, why should I? If I don't go with him, Ash will regret it sooner or later and come back for me. Like he always does... Anyway_, _should I go or not? I can't let Ash run away from me and go to her. But then, I don't want to see her at all, or even make contact. She might make a move if I'm not there, though. So...I guess I have to go with them, after all. Sigh...  
_

May closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, while the group ate breakfast...

"Ash, I've decided to go with you to the Cerulean festival." May said, playing with the peas on her plate.

"Really, May?" Cried Max, "You're coming?"

"What?" Ash looked up; he hadn't heard May speak until her brother did.

"Pika-chu!" the little yellow pokémon muttered under its breath. Pikachu probably meant something along the lines of, 'Oh Ash, don't you _ever_ listen?'

"She said she was going to with us." Brock explained to his still ever- clueless friend.

"Oh..." Ash hadn't had much sleep that night (probably thinking of Misty), "OH! May that's great! "

"Yeah, yeah..." May sighed, spooned the last bit of mashed potato on her mouth and stood up.

She went to her room and lay down on her bed (again), staring at the white cemented ceiling.

_Gosh, what did I put myself in? Oh well, it will be worth it, though. _

Back outside...

"Wonder what changed her mind?" Ash said, finishing his second serving of breakfast wondering.

Brock just sighed and shook his head in dismay, "He never gets it..."

"Get what, Brock?" asked Max, trying to understand what was going on like Ash was, apparently with more success. He had a hunch...

"Oh nothing," said Brock, "You're just too young to understand what we're talking about, Max."

"Understand what?" said a certain somebody with a clueless expression on his face, "Oh by the way, this pork chop's really good!" Yup, you guessed it...

"Ash! Will you ever stop focusing on food and try to think; the reason May agreed to come with us is because she's jealous of Misty!! And she doesn't want you two alone!"

"I knew it!" cried Max.

"She's j-jealous? Why?" Ash asked.

It might sound crazy if I said that Brock began banging his head on the table, or that Max just fell over anime-style because of Ash's denseness so I won't.

Ash on the other hand just stared at his friends in utter blankness, wondering what they're doing. Well, he's Ash...

* * *

**So..., how'd ya guys like it? I can't wait for your reviews! So thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter! Sayonara!**

**Waterflowergirl**


	3. The Aqua Ball Plan

**Author's Note: So it's the third chapter already, huh? Okay, this part of the story will be involving Misty. (spoiler!) The part about the Pokémon talking with each other is kinda weird, but anyway... I really hope you like this fan fiction story. Please review! They make authors happy! And this might be a little short, too...**

_**I don't own Pokémon so if you find something that's off the basic story-line or anything, don't sue me! **_

"I wonder if Ash got those tickets,"

Misty was outside of the Cerulean City gym stretching. The sun shone on her face and she smiled. The sounds of the Pidgey tweeting in the trees above her sounded quite nice.

Misty glanced at the watch hanging inside the glass doors of the gym, "There's still time before I have to train with my pokémon. Maybe I can sneak a swim in. Better let the Pokémon have some fun, too."

She walked back in the gym and into her room. There she brought out a swim suit that was given to her last Christmas. Misty changed into it and brought out her Pokémon's poke balls. Togepi remained on its little bed beside Misty's.

"Staryu, Corsola and Politoed, come on out!" she cried, throwing the balls in the air. "Uhh, you too Psyduck." She added as the yellow Pokémon appeared outside of its Poke ball without its trainer knowing.

"Okay! Do you guys wanna take swim?" Misty asked.

"Hyaa!" answered Staryu.

"Cor! Corsola!" cried Corsola.

"Poli!" replied Politoed.

Togepi cooed in its place, saying it wanted to swim too. Misty turned to her Psyduck,

"What about you, Psyduck? Do you want to swim too?" she asked.

"PSY!" it said and toppled over, clutching its head. It came back on its feet and nodded.

"Alright!" cried Misty, "Last one to the pool is a rotten Eggxecute!" Then she ran out of the room with her Pokémon following.

When they all reached the pool, Corsola jumped right in, followed by Staryu and Misty with a load yell of "CANNONBALL!!" . Politoed and the rest leaped in as well.

"Ahh. This is the life." Said Misty. "Yes to relaxation, no to getting all those sore feet and blisters. No more-" Her eyes widened at what she was going to say, "No more adventures, in fact. No more fun times. No more Brock," Her voice quivered, "And... no more Ash!" A few tears slipped down Misty's face through her closed eyes. This is more or less the hundredth time she went through that and so did her Pokémon.

Her Pokémon, being as in tune with their trainer as they are, immediately sensed something was wrong. I'm not so sure about Psyduck, seeing as it's about as clueless as Ash. The pokémon asked Misty what was wrong and of course she answered, "N-nothing's wrong guys."

They obviously didn't believe that 'nothing's wrong' but the pokémon left their trainer alone and discussed the matter in a secluded area of the pool. Misty was probably too busy to notice, because she just floated around humming silently to herself.

Staryu, Corsola, Politoed Togepi and Psyduck clustered around the right-corner of the private pool and well... talked.

"Toge! Prrii! Toge-toge." Togepi squealed. ("Guys, Misty really misses Ash! I hope they can get together again sometime soon".)

"Cor! So-la!" agreed Corsola. ("It's a good thing she invited them over to that festival. I mean just look at her! She's acting weird because of not seeing him after all this time")

"Huyahh!" said Staryu. ("I'm really starting to wonder if Ash even received those tickets she sent him".)

"Poli. Poli toed pol." Said Politoed. ("If he did get them, are we supposed to expect a reply?")

"Psy. Duck psy." Psyduck shrugged its shoulders. ("Dunno. Maybe he forgot about the invite.")

"Toge!" cried Togepi. ("Oh no!")

"Cor, Sola-cor..." Corsola muttered. ("Well, he's Ash...")

"Toge-prii." Togepi answered, rolling its beady little eyes a bit. ("You got a point there, Corsola.")

"Huuyahh, _hwa_?" Staryu would have wrinkled its nose in disgust at the name, but it didn't have one. ("And what about that other girl, _May_?")

"Poli-toed! Poli-poli toed, li?" Politoed asked its companions. ("Hey guys! There's an Aqua Ball coming up, right?")

Everyone else nodded their heads. Politoed continued,

"Politoed, poli politoed, toed po-li poli-poli, poli toed!" It explained. (Maybe, just maybe, we can get Ash and Misty to that Ball where they might confess their feelings for each other and live happily ever after!)

"Psy psy duck? Psyduck psy duck duck?" Psyduck looked at Misty while asking the question. ("How does that involve May? And how do we even know Ash feels the same way?")

Togepi rolled its eyes again, "Toge _toge_ toge-prrii! Pi-Toge pri pri prri!" (" Firstly, it's way obvious Ash likes her back. And secondly, if we can get May away from that Ball, Ash and Misty'll be alone so they can soften up and tell the truth!")

The other Pokémon caught the idea and praised Togepi and Politoed for the ever so _brilliant_ plan. They agreed to convince Misty to ask Ash out to the Aqua Ball before May learns about it. Now about stalling May...

--

Misty noticed her Pokémon all huddled up in one corner, discussing something that seemed important.

"Guys? What are you doing over there?"

The Pokémons' ears perked up at their trainer's voice. They began to swim back. Togepi jumped into Misty's arms and explained that they weren't doing anything.

But Togepi, Corsola, Staryu, Politoed and Psyduck were really cooking up a way to (finally) get Ash and Misty together.


	4. The Kantreader

**Waterflowergirl: Hey! This is an update, finally! For all those people who reviewed and put MLAMH and me on their favourites, this is for you! THANKS SO MUCH!**

* * *

"Ahh, dont'cha just love that cool air on your face, Pikachu?"

Ash Ketchum was on deck of _The Kantreader _and was headed back to the Kanto region. He yawned and stretched in the sunlight as the ship sailed closer and closer to its destination. Ash was perfectly happy.

May on the other hand was thinking worse and worse of the journey. She would always find Ash in that certain spot every morning since they left the harbour. _Probably thinking of _her. May would often tell herself. _Why? What does he see in the girl?_

Ash looked up to a couple of Butterfree flying in the morning sunlight. _They seem so happy! _He thought, _and I'll be too, once we arrive at Kanto... to see Misty!_

**During lunch...**

"Ash, take it easy on the food!"

"Huh?"

Ash glanced up from his fourth plate of lunch to set his eyes on Max and Brock, arms crossed on their chest.

"Save some lunch for the other passengers," Brock was saying, "And for _us_!"

"But Brock, it's the Eat-All-You-CanBuffet!" Ash answered, "_Eat-All-You-Can_."

"I know, Ash," Max said, "But you don't eat what we're having for a meal! There's practically nothing left of the mashed potatoes or the roast beef or... or... or the tenderloin steak! And the other customers are looking at you..." Max motioned to a line of people with spoons and forks in their hands glaring at Ash and drooling over his food.

"Oh," Ash looked sorry, except he continued to eat. "I won't get anything else."

Max and Brock sighed and picked up their plates to get in line. It was pretty hectic at the buffet-table. Everyone was shoving or pushing to get a bit of what little food Ash left. The attendants were rushing in and out of the kitchen to replace the empty trays and bowls with ones full of hot, steaming food.

Ash's eyes stared longingly at them. "Oh well..." he muttered and picked at his potatoes.

May was watching him all the while, not bothering to eat herself. She decided to ask the question that was keeping her awake for the past few nights.

"Ash, do you love Misty?"

He froze, the spoon halfway to his mouth. Pikachu's ears perked up, the Pokémon was seated beside Ash.

"What... m-makes you think... _th-that_?"

She glared at him, the answer right in front of her, yet unwilling to take it in.

"You do."

This conversation had started before... Brock and Max returned with their plates full of the newly-cooked food.

May closed her eyes when Ash said, "Look, why do you even care if I love her or not?" He practically confessed right then and there in front of her.

"Excuse me." She stood up, walked a bit, and broke into a run.

Brock hit Ash on the head. "You dumbo!"

"What I do?"

"You kinda told May you're in love with Misty! In her face, too!"

"But I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"I don't!"

"_Yes_!"

"_No_!"

"_Guys_!"

Max pushed Ash and Brock aside to show them the eyes staring at the on-growing fight. They were both on their feet, neck to neck. (Somehow like Ash and Misty usually fight...)

Ash sat down and tried to finish his food while avoiding Brock's eyes. He couldn't, as the eyes followed his every movement, every expression, trying to look for an answer.

_Does he love Misty? _Brock's thoughts consumed him because he later found himself being shaken from a daze: everyone was done eating and was leaving the canteen.

They all exited the door (May came back after a while, red-eyed, refusing to look at or talk to Ash). Brock beckoned to Ash.

The others went to get some ice-cream at the _PokeCandi Shop_ while both of them rounded the corner to a secluded area of _The Kantreader_. Brock dropped a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, could ya tell me... if you _do_ love Misty?" He whispered, checking to see if anyone was there.

"_What_?"

"C'mon... ya know you can tell me, Ash."

"..."

Ash didn't reply. He just stared at his friend as blankly as he could manage, trying not show any emotion that might help Brock with the answer. _Oh no! He knows...?_

"Ash?"

"A-alright... I-"

He didn't finish, a shout interrupted them:

"LAND-HO!!"

They've spotted land, and were nearing the Kanto region.

Ash's mind raced, forgetting Brock, only thinking about... _her_.

* * *

**Waterflowergirl: I know, I know, **_**Kantreader**_**? I was running out of ideas! Anyway... the next update might not come until after a long while, sorry! I hope you wait for the next chapter of MLAMH! **


	5. Denial, A Clue

**Hey guys! This is Waterflowergirl. Here's another chapter for ya! Review, review, review!**

* * *

"He's coming today, he's coming today... what should I do?!"

Misty was pacing the ground floor of the Cerulean City gym lobby, waiting anxiously for Ash to arrive. She had told them in the letter to meet her there.

Misty woke up in the morning full of excitement, but that later turned into nervousness. _What if he didn't get the letter, and I'm getting all worked up for nothing? Or, what if he did get it, but didn't want to come?_

She was bursting of _what if_'s and continued to pace the area with the same aggression. _And what do I if he does come? Let him through the door... greet the others... and-_

_Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnngggg!!_

Misty was interrupted by the sound of the door-alarm triggering, alerting her that someone had come in.

"Who... who's there?"

"Geez Misty, don't you even recognize your sisters coming in?" a voice said.

Misty sighed. It was just her sisters coming back from shopping at the new mall in Cerulean City. They were happily chatting about a certain pair of boots in a shop called _Trends 4 Trainers _they saw.

Daisy noticed the glum look on her little sister's face. "What's up?"

"Nothing...much."

Daisy tilted her head on one side. She was thinking.

"Oh!" she remembered something, apparently. "Your friend, what's-his-name's comin' over today, right? He's coming from the Hoenn region, right? And..." she watched her little sister carefully, "he's the one you have a crush on?"

Lily and Violet behind her burst into giggles, while Misty turned red.

"First of all," she said in a very unreasuring voice, "I _don_'_t_ have a crush on him. Second, his name is Ash Ketchum, remember?"

"No."

More giggles.

"And," Daisy continued, "It's obvious you've been seriously crushing on him."

"_I have not!!_"

"Uh-uh," began Lily, waving her finger, "Denial. The first clue of..." here she sighed, "Ahh... _young love_."

Misty clamped both hands over her ears. "I'm not listening!" But deep inside, she was having second thoughts. _But, I... do have a crush on him. That's the whole reason I invited him here, right? To tell him..._

The older sisters had taken from her silence and uncertain face that Misty was indeed denying everything. They giggled even more.

The younger sister's head shot up and her eyes glowered at them.

"Well," she began slowly, "since I can't even wait for a visitor without being _interrogated _by my sisters, I guess I'll just train my Pokémon instead."

"Whatever." Came the three's reply in unison.

Misty left the lobby and began to climb the stairs to her room. _What if they start spying on me once Ash arrives? Or _if_ he arrives... _

She reached her door and swung it open. After collecting her Pokeballs in her backpack, she ran down again and saw her sisters happily discussing the mall.

Misty walked to the pool and set her pack down. She stretched and took out the Pokémon's balls one by one and called them out.

"Politoed!"

"Corsola!"

"Staryu!"

"Psy-!"

"Psyduck!" came the familiar cry of her duck Pokémon. She sighed and told them to line up, setting Togepi on the Trainers' benches.

Misty had devised a special training program for her Pokémon since she sent the letter. Knowing that she and Ash were going to get in a lot of battles (and fights, that's for sure), she prepared herself and her Pokémon so they wouldn't lose as easily as before. Losing to Ash would be humiliating.

As she trained she began to remember the old times, travelling with her friends and having fun. Battling unknown trainers and having adventures. _They're probably having all these good times without me..._

"Misty!" came a call from behind, "Hey Misty! It's me, we're back!"

Misty froze, about to tell Staryu to aim a Water Gun at Corsola. _That voice... it couldn't be..._

"_Ash?!_"


	6. Good Old Times

**Hey! This story is getting on pretty well. Yeah, that and my oh-so-invisible new chapters. Time does fly by and I'm doing more updates lately. Review, please and thank you for staying with me! (Sorry if some characters are Out-Of-Character...)**

"_Ash?!_"

He gave her his old boyish and childish grin.

"We're back, Misty!"

It finally registered in Misty's mind that _he_ was here. _He_ was standing right in front of her!

_So he did get the letter. He came, after all! Ash!_

Her heart thudded frantically just at the sight of him and she just couldn't control herself.

She ran and despite the fact that Brock, some other girl and what looked to be her younger brother were watching her, she threw her arms around his neck and laughed.

"Ha ha! It's great to see ya again, Misty!" Ash returned her hug, only to find Brock and Max smirking at him and May looking away with horror. "Umm, yeah." He released her. Misty too looked embarrassed and red in the face like him.

She diverted her attention to the guests.

"Brock!" She went to hug him. "You haven't changed one bit!"

"Yeah, well, you know..."

"Oh," Misty continued after the little friend-reunion, "Who are these?"

Ash's eyes shot up from staring at her while she greeted Brock. "What?"

"I asked you who these two are." Misty replied, politely motioning to May and Max. Her voice was raised slightly in annoyance. She was too distracted to notice the Pokemon behind her giggling in anticipation and disappearing farther down the pool. "This is May," Ash pointed to her, who was frowning and didn't respond, "And her little brother, Max."

"Hi, I'm Misty." She shook Max's hand and reached for May's, but she tugged her hand from Misty's and turned away.

"Don't you touch me!"

Misty looked at her in confusion. But that changed to anger.

"And why can't I shake my guest's hand to welcome them in my home?"

"_You just can't_." May replied bitterly.

"_Why?_"

"I won't reply."

May strode off. Although she had no idea where she was going - Ash led the way in - she went away. _I knew I shouldn't have come!_ May's thoughts were buzzing,_ Yet again, they were hugging that time. No... I didn't make the wrong choice. Coming here was a good thing... _

Everyone watched after her.

"So _that's_ May..." Misty muttered, "I don't think I like her." She said the last sentence louder.

Brock grinned.

"That's our Misty! It's goo to be back."

Max, though being May's brother smiled at her. Misty regretted her words in front of him. Instead of thinking about it, she asked.

"What's wrong with her?" she nudged Ash on his arm, sending sparks down his spine.

"Umm... we kinda forced her to come with us."

"Why? And... _How_?"

"For the Why-part, I think you'd better ask Brock. I've got no clue."

"As usual," she rolled her eyes.

When Misty tried to ask Brock about it, he told her "It's better not knowing."

"So she decided on her own?" Misty concluded.

"Brock!" Ash cried, from watching Misty while Max walked around, looking at things, "_I_ was supposed to tell her!"

"You were... occupied."

"I was just looking at her! You could have told me, ya know!"

Misty raised her eyebrows at him. "Why were you looking at me?"

"Uhhmmm..."

"What?"

"You ask too much questions!"

"Oh, so your brain can't take it?"

"Yes it can! I'm not stupid!"

"Well, you can be, sometimes!"

"_No_!"

"_Yes!_"

"_No_!"

"_Yes!_"

"_No_!"

"_Yes!_"

"_No_!"

"_Yes!_"

"_No_!"

"_Yes!_"

"_No_!"

"_Yes!_"

The argument continued while Max began to examine the Water-type Pokémon and Brock sighed in the background with Pikachu.

"Well," he said, "It's just like the old times Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"Things should look up sooner or later... I hope."


	7. Think, Ash

**Oh, boy! I'm finally writing again – I can't believe it. Thanks for giving my story a chance, and SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!! I was just so **_**busy**_** to remember to update! (This whole chapter is Ash making out what's going on with Misty, May, and himself – yes, he even **_**thinks**_** it through!) **

Ash was lying down on his bed – thinking. There wasn't anything else to do. Think, think think.

Three important things had happened since he arrived back in Kanto.

The first was Misty and May's unusual behaviour; especially towards each other.

They'd been exchanging rude glares ever since May's show of distaste a few days ago. Misty was always near him and May somewhere else - not that he minded, actually, he liked it very much. But he couldn't help noticing her miserable look. And he couldn't understand it.

Misty walked beside him every chance she got, and May flanked his other side, trying to get his attention. But he couldn't keep his eyes straying away to trace Misty's eye-catching face, her radiant copper hair flowing down her shoulders and her brilliant cerulean eyes. They always caught his and he had to look away not to stumble into anything.

He just couldn't stop staring – and this took him by surprise. Why now that he suddenly found her the most beautiful creature alive? Why now that his heart missed a beat every time she looked at him?

May could see his total adoration of her despite his fruitless attempts to hide it, and he saw it in her expression every rare moment he wasn't absorbed with the red-haired angel somewhere near him. She hated it; she did with her whole being. And there was an edge to that loathing of his mystifying devotion to Misty, something he didn't like. He saw that something in every glare she sent Misty – _exactly like she hated_ _her_.

Ash covered his eyes with his arm.

Who could possibly hate Misty?

Glorious as she was, though, why was her attention always on him? He felt her eyes on his face when they ate, and they were side by side almost endlessly, not that he was going complain. It was just very confusing – what could be so interesting about him?

The next big thing was a certain piece of blue paper tacked to the Gym's notice board.

It caught his eye when he walked past it – alone, for once, because Misty had gone on a shopping trip with her sisters. They said that he "needed a little space." What were they talking about?

The flyer read:

"_The Aqua Ball is just around the corner! Have YOU gotten yourself someone to go with on this special day? _

_Remember: Not too flashy attires. _

_Be there at seven o' clock sharp. _

_Cerulean Marine-Plaza, room 238_

_Don't miss it – it's sure to be the time of your life!"_

_[THIS FLYER SERVES AS AN ENTRANCE PASS FOR 0NE (1) COUPLE]_

"Aqua Ball, huh?" He muttered to no one in particular.

An image was forming in his head: Misty in a gorgeous blue gown, her hair magnificently cascading down the middle of her back, spinning gracefully under his arm and her body circling toward his. He saw himself winding his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder sighing happily.

Wait, _what? _

None of that made sense to his already swimming head. Uncompleted scenes were spinning faster than his daydream-Misty, but all of them concluding no different than the one that just flashed in his head. Their arms were around each other, blissful.

The final incident was just taking place right now: a summing up of all his experiences, an answering to all his questions.

He noticed his strange behaviour around Misty: the sudden flaring of his pulse, the distraction of her mere beauty, the desire for her company, the electricity shock wherever she touched him. Yeah, it was all making sense now.

Then Misty's behaviour: why she was always so close to him, why she shared a very unpleasant link with May. Could it be?

And finally, May's. He didn't have much knowledge in this particular subject, but he had a hunch. The clue was May's total detesting of Misty, of her hatred of every second they were together.

He had to laugh. That possibility was completely ridiculous.

Well, at least he was sure of a few things.

Ash was in love with Misty, and there was no denying it.

May could see this too, and she was jealous. The idea was impossible, but what else could it be?

But the next thought was so hopeless and unreasonable that his heart ached terribly for it to be true. But that was out of the question.

Misty couldn't really like him, too, right?

"It can't be true... can it?" He murmured once again to no one in particular in the darkness.


End file.
